Roger Gracie vs. Keith Jardine
The fight was the middleweight debut of Roger Gracie. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Jardine had a low stance but he always has an awkward style. They're sizing each other up. Four fifteen. They clinched. Gracie worked a trip. He got it to half-guard with four minutes. Three thirty-five remaining. Three fifteen. Gracie landed a left. Three minutes. Gracie landed a left elbow. Two thirty-five. Jardine hipped to the cage. Jardine stood eating a knee to the body to the clinch. Two fifteen as Gracie worked a trip. Jardine defended but Gracie got him down to half-guard. Two minutes. Gracie had the arm trapped behind the back with four or five rights, more under. One thirty. One fifteen as Gracie mounted beautifully against the cage. Lot of time left. One minute as Gracie landed two left hands. Gracie landed a right elbow and another. Thirty-five. Another right elbow there. He went for an armbar or a mounted triangle. Jardine defended. Fifteen. Gracie landed four right elbows. Jardine was cut. Gracie landed a right elbow. The first round ended. 10-9 Gracie, Jardine was cut bad. He was cut bad over the left eye there. "Holy shit," someone said in Jardine's corner as Stitch worked on it. The second round began. Gracie landed a front kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen left. Jardine came in, Gracie got a good double there. He had him against the cage there. Four minutes. Renzo Gracie was nearby shouting instructions. Gracie passed to half-guard, boom right elbow. Jardine's cut was gushing again. Two right hands under. Gracie had the back with both hooks, Jardine was defending. Three thirty remaining. Gracie lost the hooks, worked for them. He had one. The other with three fifteen. Three minutes. Blood was all over Gracie's arm and elbow and the canvas there. Gracie worked for the choke. Two thirty-five. Gracie had the body triangle now. Two fifteen. Gracie wanted that choke. Two minutes. Jardine was wearing the red gloves and a red mask. Jardine was defending well. One thirty-five as Gracie had the choke, Jardine was defending. Come on, Jardine! Gracie landed a right. One fifteen. One minute. Gracie went to mount with an arm triangle. Defend! Thirty-five as Jardine defended. They think the blood is assisting Jardine. Gracie landed a right elbow. Fifteen. Gracie landed a right elbow. The second round ended. 10-8 Gracie, wow.. "Big deep breaths, Keith." The third round began and they touched gloves. They hopped in unison and circled there. Four thirty-five. Jardine landed a right to the body dodging a knee. Four fifteen as Jardine landed a left hook to the body. Jardine stuffed a single circling out. Four minutes. Jardine stuffed a double. Three thirty-five. Jardine stuffed a single. Three fifteen. Gracie landed a jab. Three minutes. Jardine landed a counter right rocking Gracie there. Jardine landed a left hook, stuffed a double. They clinched. Shit get out of there! Jardine stuffed the trip circling out. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Jardine landed a left hook to the body. They clinched. One thirty-five as Gracie kneed the head there. They broke. Jardine beckoned Gracie on. One fifteen. One minute remaining. Gracie landed a jab. Thirty-five. Gracie landed a jab. And a front kick there and he ate a leg kick, actually that was checked and it hurt. Fifteen as the crowd booed. Jardine landed a right, they clinched. Gracie kneed the body breaking. The third round ended. 10-9 Jardine. 29-27 Gracie I reckon. :D Good fight, impressed by both. 29-27, 30-27, 30-26 Gracie.